md_sports_diversityfandomcom-20200214-history
Sa'ad
| popyear = | population = | population_footnotes = | pushpin_map = Israel northwest negev | pushpin_mapsize = 250 | pushpin_label_position = bottom |coordinates = | website = www.saad.org.il }} Sa'ad ( , lit. Aid) is a religious kibbutz in the Negev desert in southern Israel. Located near the Gaza Strip, and the cities of Sderot and Netivot, it falls under the jurisdiction of Sdot Negev Regional Council. In it had a population of . Due to its proximity to Gaza, the kibbutz has been the target of numerous rocket attacks and is serviced by the Red Color alert system. History The kibbutz was founded on 30 June 1947, the day after Operation Agatha, by graduates of the Bnei Akiva movement. It was established in a manner similar to the tower and stockade settlement campaign of the late 1930s, and was the first religious kibbutz to be founded by Sabras. During the 1948 War, the kibbutz was almost entirely destroyed by the Egyptian army. The local museum "Ma'oz Mul 'Aza" (Stronghold at Gaza) details the history of the war in this area, opposite the Gaza strip.Maoz Mul Aza. Following the war, the kibbutz members renewed their cultivation of the land, developing over the following fifty years, a multi-generational population that generates its income from agriculture and industry. Economy Sa'ad is one of Israel's largest producers of carrots, with a quarter of the country's production. Other crops include potatoes, avocados, almonds and citrus fruit. Sa'ad has a large dairy farm and a poultry farm. Sa'ad's industries include Syfan, a plant that manufactures plastic shrink film for packaging, and Popli, which supplies popcorn products and pet food.Syfan Manufacturing Sites Retrieved 2010-06-24Popli Profile Retrieved 2010-06-24 (Hebrew) The kibbutz also has a fashion outlet called Kav LeKav, which sells clothes for men, women, and children; Ahinoam Jewelry which produces handmade jewelry in sterling silver;Ahinoam Jewlry Retrieved 2010-06-24 a graphic design studio "Kesem"; and an auto service center. The kibbutz also operates Beit Shikma, a convalescent and geriatric home for patients who require full-time care.Beit Shikma Retrieved 2010-06-24 (Hebrew) The dairy farm on the kibbutz was the Israeli leader in 2011 for productivity with an average of 13 785 litres per head that year. A dairy cow named Kharta, was the world record holder giving 18 208 litres of milk. Education The kibbutz runs and participates in several unique educational frameworks such as Youth Education, a school and dormitory framework for teenagers from broken homes; Foster Family, for grade school children; Conversion Ulpan, for families and young people who are converting to Judaism; and Nativ, the USY year program in Israel for American teens. Kibbutz Sa'ad has a regional religious elementary school for grades 1 through 9 under the auspices of Israel's Ministry of Education. Kibbutz Sa'ad, Kibbutz Alumim, and Moshav Tkuma cooperate in running the Da'at School for their children. Pupils from towns in the surrounding area also attend. References External links *Official website Category:Kibbutzim Category:Religious Kibbutz Movement Category:Populated places established in 1947 Category:Gaza envelope Category:1947 establishments in Mandatory Palestine Category:Populated places in Southern District (Israel)